shikoku1fandomcom-20200215-history
Kokujo Yamato
Kokujo Yamato 'is a major protagonist, and central character in the manga and anime series, Shikoku!. He is the best friend of Hakuoh Kaiser, and a former member of the Dark Household Family, and later a member of the Organization 12. Kokujo's powers comes from his spiritual connections. It is through these connections that allows him to tap into his ancient historical powers of his extinct clan, the White Fang. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :'Catchphrase ::"The burning heart of a warrior is me." |} Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Kokujo is extremely adept when it comes to martial arts. He had been studying martial arts for years and tends to display his martial arts in many ways. Although not as skilled as Hakuoh, Kokujo is considered the second greatest martial artist among the members of the Dark Household Family. Fighting Style: 'Vast Intellective Approach // Unparalleled Precision: '''Perhaps one of Kokujo's most powerful abilities. On countless occasions it has been demonstrated upon the sheer depth of Kokujo's intellectual capabilities. Coupled with his inate ability to conceal his emotions in the face of adversity, and his power to summon Demon Spirits from the demon world, his mind makes Kokujo one of the most powerful characters in the series. Along with his centuries of experience as a fighter, Kokujo has molded himself into a master strategist, tactician, and analyst. He is frequently one of the first people to point out or find a weakness in his opponent's abilities or fighting style and exploit them to his advantage. The weakness of this is that in his attempt to understand and come up with a way to defeat his opponent, he tends to go easy on his opponent at first and is often the most injured of the group. Still his ability to think several steps before the enemy almost always ensures his victory. Known Techniques/Moves *'Demon Rose: 'Kokujo summons up a rose, infused with the spirits of the Demon World. Afterwards, the tentacles from the rose either stabs or knocks their opponent down to the ground. *'Demon Wave: 'With a combination of his spiritual energy and power from the Demon World, Kokujo puts his hand out and lets out a wave of devastating chi and energy, thrusting and hurling any and all opponents back. This wave may also paralyze the opponent if done correctly. *'Searing Palm: 'Kokujo coats his hand with fire and then lightly taps his opponent on the shoulder, burning them so fast, they drop to the ground almost instantly. *'Dragon Demon Flame: '''Kokujo instantly calls up power from Demon World and using his two hands, shoots out a ray of fire, targeting his opponent. Although this attack isn't very stronger, Kokujo's accuracy is almost always on point. This move Kokujo uses is mainly used for a set up attack, building into another attack, or a set up for a partner to attack as well. Relationships List of Major Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Antagonist Category:Dark Household Family Category:Organization 12 Category:White Fang Clan Category:Spirit Key Detective